The Dawn of Love
by YamiYama
Summary: Harry is filled with despair and guilt over his godfather's death. Who will help him overcome himself? And what happens when friends are no longer friends? SLASH DH!
1. The Background and Beginning

The Dawn on Love

A/N: This is written after Book 5, Book 6 and 7 never happened… and this is just an idea for a story…tell me if I should keep writing or not…

Note: This will eventually be Draco/Harry so if you have a problem with that or slash in general TURN BACK NOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Draco or any other characters

-H-D-H-D-H-D-

Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts was coming up in three weeks and the abuse of the Dursley's was still going strong. Yesterday morning Dudley had punched him hard in the face, which resulted in a black eye and very broken glasses on Harry's part and the loss of the ability to speak on Dudley's. Whenever Dudley opened his mouth, instead of words coming out, bubbles did, which Dudley hated though the younger kids he bullied truly enjoyed.

Since Dudley still couldn't talk the next day, Uncle Vernon had promptly locked Harry in his room and refused to feed him or let him out until he turned "Diddykins" back to normal.

Returning Dudley's voice was the least of Harry's problems. Because he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school, his glasses were still very broken. The left eye (the one Dudley had hit) was swollen shut and still stung from the many shards of glass Harry had dug out of the surrounding area. Luckily, Dudley had only broken the glass on the left side and the bridge in the middle. Harry had taped the bridge easily back together but it was extremely strange for Harry to only be able to see out his right eye.

Not to mention, he was hungry; he hadn't eaten anything since noon yesterday and it was already 4:00 pm. Harry had had to 'transform" his trashcan into a toilet and he was upset that Hedwig had left yesterday to deliver a letter to Hagrid, because there was no way she would be able to ge back in through the barred and locked windows.

Of course, he still had leftover cake from his birthday under the floorboard, but even that was a stretch, especially since the only thing he'd received was a rock hard cake from Hagrid. He hadn't gotten one letter or card or anything from Ron and Hermione all summer. At first he had tried to convince himself that they were probably doing something for the Order again and just couldn't contact him, but even last year they had gotten him a birthday card. He had prayed that they would come get him again, but at the same time he knew he didn't want to set foot in Grimmauld Place ever again…the memories were still so fresh.

He missed Sirius and the guilt over his death had never left. Throughout the summer the Dursley's had been the same as always until one day Dudley discovered that Harry didn't fight back when he was beaten up any more. Harry truly believed that he deserved to be punished and the only reason that he kept on living was because he knew that he was the only one who could defeat Voldemort.

He had tried contacting Remus all summer but hadn't gotten a respond. He knew that Remus and Sirius had gotten close after third year, but Harry would never forget how Remus couldn't meet his eyes after Sirius's "funeral." That's right, they had had a "funeral" for Sirius. The last day of class, Dumbledore had invited Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville down to Hagrid's hut for a small meeting. It had turned out that Tonks and Remus were there too and obviously Hagrid (it was his house of course). They had buried a dog bone and put a small gravestone overtop that said: SNUFFLES PADFOOT

True Friend to the End

Harry had still been numb. In fact to this day he was numb. He had never truly cried except right when it had happened. He knew that he probably should but he didn't want to, because he still didn't want to admit that he was gone…He remembered how it had felt weird having Luna and Neville there, because he didn't feel like they knew Sirius at all. And at first, he surely didn't want Dumbledore there because he had tried to put all the blame on him. But he soon realized that it was his fault and had left.

Harry hadn't spoken one word out loud since then and didn't plan to for a while. He had written to many people, but only ever got a respond from Hagrid. He felt like he had nobody anymore, not even himself.

He was totally alone.

-H-D-H-D-H-D-

I hope this is good so far. Tell me if I should keep going or not. I can't decide if I want to make this a creature fic or not (like Draco's a veela or something, but I know that it will be a Draco/Harry. Lots of Harry angst and Draco comforting! Just how I like it! Thanks. Now please review!

-H-D-H-D-H-D-


	2. The End of Summer

A/N: I've decided to go with the veela Draco cause it makes it easier for Harry to understand and everyone else to understand Draco's love…

Disclaimer: I don't own of these characters or places…JKR does…

Chapter Two

The End of Summer

Draco Malfoy's summer had been almost the opposite of Harry's. After discovering that his father had been put in jail, he had finally been able to breathe. He wasn't expected to follow the Dark Lord anymore and he didn't have to get that hideous tattoo.

Also, this meant that the owner of the Malfoy estates was now his mother and would become Draco the day that he turned seventeen. Which he was thankful was not until the next summer. So Draco spent the first half of his summer learning the trades of his family estate by watching his mother. Needless to say, Draco became bored of this pretty fast and soon transferred his energy into reading his family history.

He learned tons of things about his family, even that he was related distantly to almost all of his friends: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and even Pansy Parkinson. But this was to be expected because of the small number of purebloods left. He was very surprised not to find the Potters on his family tree, not like he was looking or anything…

But the thing that truly surprised him most about his family history, was that there was a veela gene that had shown in one of his ancestors on each side of his family, and his father had displayed some veela characteristics (like his light skin and hair) therefore meaning that his father had given him ¼ of a gene. His mother didn't outwardly show any signs, but through his family book he learned that all his grandmother was a half-veela, meaning his mother had also given him ¼ of a gene.

If he did the math, this meant that he was a half-veela. At first he was in shock, and just sat in his chair in the Malfoy library, but then his mother had called him to dinner and his feelings turned towards disbelief. That night, he didn't sleep, and instead spent the whole night in the library finding every book he could on veela, and reading what he was to expect.

There wasn't much, only two good books. In one he learned that he should have come into his 'inheritance' when he turned 16…well, that was March 14th so he should have changed a long time ago… He learned that his features should have changed a little, his hair becoming lighter, and his skin fairer, and also he would grow wings that were meant to protect his mate. He learned that because he was only a half veela he would never turn into an animal or grow claws and that….wait_what?! A MATE?!_

Draco quickly looked back and sure enough the word 'mate' stared back at him from off the page. He opened the other book hoping to find more on these mates.

_Every veela has a mate who is the other half of his/her soul. The two are meant to be together, and veela mates are held in high esteem in the wizarding community. In most cases, on the veela's 16__th__ birthday, they will come into their inheritance and feel their mate's feelings and presence. However, in the case where the veela itself is dominant, the veela will not come into his/her inheritance until six months after his/her birthday in order to make sure the mate is also sixteen. If at this point, the mate is still not sixteen, the veela will not come into their inheritance until the mate does turn sixteen. _

Slowly, a smile came to Draco's face. He was the dominant one…well that would make sense seeing as he was 6'2" and seeing as he was male. Though Draco knew that he was not straight, in fact he was very curved, he had no idea if his mate would be male or female.

After his discovery, the summer passed in an endless blur of research and letters to his friends. His friends were very excited for him and hoped his mate went to Hogwarts so that they could meet him/her. Draco knew that none of his friends were his mate because he was the youngest of all of them. Actually, the four of them had bonded over the fact that all of their birthdays were within a week. Theo's was first on the ninth, followed closely by Pansy on the tenth, Blaise on the thirteenth, and lastly Draco on the fourteenth. Blaise loved to hold Draco to the fact that he was a day older.

Finally, September 1st arrived, and Draco could not have been more excited about going to school. His goal was to figure out who his mate was before September 14th. It was a challenge, but he _was _pretty awesome…

-H-D-H-D-H-D-

Harry Potter could not have been happier to be leaving the Dursleys. The abuse had continued and he was lucky to eat once a day. His uncle wasn't nearly as bad as Dudley but he still was slapped around a little. The worst event of the summer had been just last week when Dudley had held him down and carved the word 'freak' into his chest with a kitchen knife. It had been very painful and had taken all of Harry's strength not to scream or cry. Now all he had to show for it were some very white scars on his tan chest just above his navel and his still very broken glasses.

Harry still had a couple bruises, especially still around his eye and his shoulder was a little sore from a recent dislocation, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. As soon as Uncle Vernon dropped him off at Kings Cross and thrown his trunk and owl at his head, Harry ran as fast as he could to the barrier and went straight through it without hesitation. The second he was through the barrier, Harry put up some concealing spells to hide his bruises from the surrounding world. He really hated the attention his scar brought and he didn't need to add to that attention with his bruises.

It took all of his concentration to bump into the least amount of people that he could. It wasn't that he was large, in fact he was the opposite (only 5'6") but over the summer he had decided that he didn't like to be touched by anyone, especially not the casual brush of a stranger.

He climbed onto the train and proceeded to find a compartment to sit down. He didn't bother to look for Ron and Hermione because he knew that they were at the prefect meeting. He finally found a compartment at the back of the train that was empty, walked in, sat down, and promptly fell asleep.

-H-D-H-D-H-D-

Draco happily climbed onto the Express and headed straight for the prefect meeting. He had been named head boy and his mother could not have been more proud. He had been thrown a party where she told all of her acquaintances the 'good news.'

The best part about being head boy was that he got his own rooms. He could already picture what he could do with his own room and his mate…**STOP!** He needed to keep his mind off that track. If this was how he was already and he didn't even know his mate was, he really didn't want to know what it would be like once he actually had a body to picture.

The meeting started with his announcement of being Head Boy and Hermione's announcement of becoming Head Girl. [I know they don't get to be Head Boy/Girl until seventh year, but we're disregarding that fact… After, the applause at the obvious winners of the titles, he helped Hermione hand out each prefect's schedule of patrolling, and told the prefects the location of his rooms so that they could reach him in an emergency. In cases of emergency they were to knock on his door, but otherwise they were to put reports in the magical mailbox outside his door that could only be opened by him.

After Hermione also told the location of her rooms, which were on the opposite side of Hogwarts from Draco's, (his were in the dungeons, and her's were up near the Tower) she began to lay out all the rules both from the previous year and the new ones she had come up with. He soon became bored of her never-ending blabber so he snuck out of the meeting and tried to find an empty compartment.

On his way he contemplated his position of Head Boy. He wondered if Dumbledore had purposely made him Head Boy to protect him from the Slytherins who would disapprove of his disloyalty to Voldemort. He knew that his three best friends would stand by his side, but otherwise he had no idea. Speaking of his friends, he should probably have searched them out, but for some reason he wanted to be alone.

He finally found one near the end of the train, and stepped inside and flopped into the seat. Suddenly, he sensed another presence and looked up. Across from him was none other than Harry Potter fast asleep. He couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked and how peaceful he looked. Wait…since when did he think Harry was handsome, and since when was he 'Harry'? _Since now…_

He looked closer and studied every line of Harry's face and neck. He longed to touch him but was too afraid that it would wake him up. The way that his head was leaned back onto the seat, exposing his neck entranced Draco to the point where he could barely breathe. He was in so deep that he didn't even notice when others came into the compartment, until the newcomers spoke…

"What are you doing?"

-H-D-H-D-H-D-

This chapter was longer than last time and I already have my ideas for the next one, so next Wednesday it will be posted. I love this story already  I don't know if anyone noticed but I purposely put in Dan Radcliffe's and Tom Felton's actual height. I don't know how anyone can make Draco bottom when Tom Felton is obviously way taller than Dan and they are both the perfect embodiment of their characters. They would be so hot together… drools . Okay, so you know what to do! Go review!!! YA!

I want to thank all of my reviewers so far...**njferrell, unforgivable curse caster, amber v, random-laughter, Elektra107, and GothicSoul15**! And I've been put on Story Alert for over 10 people already! Y'all made me so happy and really kept me writing! If anyone has any questions feel free to let me know! Thanks! Now please review!


End file.
